criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Till One Drops
Party Till One Drops is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the game. It is the second case set in the Bayside Avenue district of Rosenoque. Plot The player, on a night shift with Leigh Tempest, was called to a scene of a murder by a local club. When they got to the crime, they found a battered corpse known as a partygoer Clare Rivke. Ethan September told the detectives that Clare had died via being pushed to death from the local lighthouse's tower despite being found in the club. They suspected the victim's friend, Danica Quincy, after she was exposed to be stalking the victim for her suspicious intents behind something in Bayside. They also suspected Abdul Carla, Janice's brother and DJ after the victim stole his discs, resulting in him losing several gigs at a number of clubs. They marked party girl Gloria Uppington after she had stolen the victim's ticket for an exclusive show. They soon found out that lighthouse owner Nathan Wistan had a feud with her as well as Major's friend and victim's boyfriend Anthony Wolf being rejected after he tried to propose to her. Despite all of the motives, the correct evidence was put together to determine the killer to be Nathan Wistan. At first, he denied the accusation, but quickly admitted to the murder. Nathan, annoyed by Clare, was getting tired of her trying to make him do a ‘’better’’ job at owning the lighthouse. She was so annoying that she even tried to make people think she was the beautiful owner of the place. Nathan confronted her at the lighthouse’s peak, on which she said that he was too old to own a wondrous place like the lighthouse and its view. Enraged, he pushed her off, thinking she wouldn’t die so easily. He was sentenced to 20 years. Suspicious of Anthony, Leigh and the player checked up on him. To prove innocence as a mere friend of Major's, they checked the boardwalk where they found a torn photo of a young Major and Anthony. They then talked to Major, who believed that his friend was innocent as well but agreed to checking the party club to ensure the truth. However fingerprints on a small number of test tubes raised suspicion on Anthony, who claimed he had nothing to do with the test tubes. After talking to Abdul about his stolen phone, the team got invited to a party on a local yacht. Summary Victim *'Clare Rivke' (found with her body brutally battered after she dropped from above the stage) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Nathan Wistan' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes weed. Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain. Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Kweens. Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Kweens. *The suspect smokes weed. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain. Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Kweens. *The suspect smokes weed. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain. Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Kweens. *The suspect smokes weed. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Dancing Kweens. *The killer smokes weed. *The killer uses sulphur soap. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underground Club. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Equipment, Victim's Handbag; Victim Identified: Clare Rivke) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Danica Quincy) *Ask Danica Quincy about her friend's murder. (New Scene: Beach Boardwalk *Investigate Beach Boardwalk. (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Board) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: DJ Ad Restored) *Ask Abdul Carla about the ad he gave to the victim. *Examine Faded Board. (Result: Woman's Face Revealed) *Examine Woman's Face. (Result: Face Identified; New Suspect: Gloria Uppington) *Ask Gloria Uppington if she knew anything about the victim. *Examine Smashed Equipment. (Result: Wrench) *Analyze Wrench. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes weed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Dancing Kweens) *Murder Weapon Confirmed: Defenestration. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bayside Lighthouse. (Result: Evening Bag, Broken Plaque, Shattered Tablet) *Examine Evening Bag. (Result: Threat to the Victim) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sulphur soap) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Lighthouse Plaque Restored; New Suspect: Nathan Wistan) *Talk to Nathan Wistan about the murder on his lighthouse. (Attribute: Nathan drinks Dancing Kweens and smokes weed) *Examine Shattered Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Anthony Wolf) *Talk to Anthony Wolf about his girlfriend's death. (Attribute: Anthony drinks Dancing Kweens) *Investigate Gift Shop. (Prerequisite: Threat Analyzed; Clues: Ticket, Locked Box) *Examine Ticket. (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance. (Result: Glitter Identified) *Interrogate Gloria Upperton about how her glitter got on the victim's party ticket. (Attribute: Gloria drinks Dancing Kweens, smokes weed and uses sulphur soap) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Ask Abdul how the victim got to his discs. (Attribute: Abdul drinks Dancing Kweens) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Club Stage. (Clues: Laptop, Box of Bottles, Ring Box) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Notes on the Victim) *Ask Danica Quincy why she was stalking her friend. (Attribute: Danica smokes weed) *Examine Ring Box. (Result: Message to Victim) *Ask Anthony about his ring box and the message to the victim. (Attribute: Anthony smokes weed and uses sulphur soap) *Examine Box of Bottles. (Result: Copper Object) *Analyze Copper Object. (09:00:00) *Ask Nathan Wistan about the copper heart he left to the victim. (Attribute: Nathan uses sulphur soap) *Investigate Bayside Shores. (Clues: Pile of Algae, Bloody Bat) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Examine Bloody Bat. (Result: Small Flakes) *Analyze Small Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Better to Forget. (2/7). (No stars) It's Better to Forget... (2/7) *Talk to Anthony Wolf about his friendship with Major. (Prerequisite: It's Better to Forget 2 unlocked) *Investigate Beach Boardwalk. (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Major and Anthony) *Talk to Major about his friendship with Anthony. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Party Club. (Result: Test Tubes) *Examine Test Tubes. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Ask Anthony about his fingerprints on the test tubes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bayside Lighthouse. (Clues: Victim's Makeup Bag; Prerequisite: It's Better to Forget 2 unlocked) *Examine Victim's Makeup Bag. (Result: Smashed Phone) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Phone Restored) *Analyze Phone (09:00:00) *Ask Abdul Carla about his phone and why the victim had it. (Reward: Mixtape Necklace) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is a pun on how the victim died, as the victim was a partygoer who fell from a lighthouse. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Bayside Avenue